1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to the field of optical signals processing, and more particularly to adaptive filtering of signals by optical linear predictive techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adaptive filtering refers generally to the process of dynamically altering a filter transfer function to compensate for changes in input characteristics. A particular type of adaptive filter, known as an adaptive filter linear predictor, functions by sampling the input signal at predetermined time delays and appropriately weighting each sample such that the sum of the samples provides a best estimate of the next received sample. Linear predictors are well known with applications in both analog and digital electrical signals processing, but until now there have been no known embodiments suitable for use in the processing of signals using optical techniques.
Optical signal processing is finding increased utility for many applications, such as those requiring large bandwidths. There is a need for an optical processor capable of adaptive filtering by linear prediction.